1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a display control method for changing a refresh rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of notebook type portable computers (hereinafter referred to notebook PC) has heretofore increased with the advance in computer technology. Such a notebook PC is equipped with a flat panel display which is subjected to display control of screen information.
Nowadays there is a growing tendency toward use of the notebook PC for viewing motion picture contents as the notebook PC becomes widespread. In NTSC-compliant motion pictures, the motion picture contents are 29.97 fps or 59.94 fps. On the other hand, the flat panel display generally has a refresh rate of 60 Hz. When motion picture contents of 59.94 fps are displayed on the flat panel display having a refresh rate of 60 Hz, “tearing” occurs.
Therefore, JP-2006-098765-A proposes a technique of discriminating between a still picture and a motion picture to obtain synchronization with the rate of motion picture contents at the time of motion picture reproducing.
However, in JP-2006-098765-A, there is no description about display timing at which the rate of the motion picture contents is synchronized. Although it is general that pixel clock is changed for synchronizing the rate of the motion picture contents, there is a problem that the screen blinks when such switching is performed.